


Why did I shut off my phone?

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Drinking, Murder, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Tony sits on the floor of his lab listening to the voicemails. He can’t stop wondering, why did he shut off his phone?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Why did I shut off my phone?

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 19  
> Broken hearts | grief, mourning loved one, survivors guilt

Tony throws his head back, finishing his latest bottle of the burning, brown liquid. 

_ Hey Mr. Stark, it’s uh, it’s Peter. Parker, but you probably knew that already. Anyway I was just calling to ask whether you could swing by my school, haha get it. But anyway, my senses have been going off for the past hour and it’s just been getting worse. Uh, please call me back. BEEP. _

Tony swipes a hand across his face, feeling the wetness on his face and looking at his hand angrily. He wipes his hand on his pants before angrily swiping it across his face again.

_ Uh, Mr. Stark hey, I really need you to call me back. I have a really bad feeling something is going to happen. BEEP. _

Tony stumbles across the room to the cabinet and grabs another bottle, slowly sliding down the wall to sit on he floor beside it. He tips the bottle back and takes in several swallows.

_ I’m on my way home now, I really need you to call me back. My senses have never been this intense before, I don’t know what to do. Just call me back, please. BEEP. _

Tony pushes the now half empty bottle to the side before pressing his hands into his eyes.

_ Mr. Stark! Would you please answer your phone! I really could use some help right now _ _._ Peter pants before a crash sounds over the phone and Peter cries out.  _ Mr. Stark I really need some help, please. I need h-  _ There’s muffled sounds before a man curses and the line goes dead.  _BEEP_.

Tony lies down and chugs the rest of the bottle, this is all his fault. Peter being gone is all his fault. 

_ Hello, Mr. Stark. You don’t know who I am and you probably won’t want to listen to an entire speech, so I will just say this. You took my son from me so I took yours from you. An eye for an eye, we are even now Mr. Stark. I’ll let you go now, but Peter is somewhere around the city and I’ll give you a little hint where. You took something from him too, there. Happy hunting, and I sincerely wish you the best of luck in these coming weeks Stark, your going to need it. BEEP. _

The call had come through from Peters phone. Tony had been in the one meeting he decided to go to that Pepper had asked him to attend, so he had shut off his phone. He didn’t see any of the calls until later.

Tony lets out a little sob, why did he shut off his phone? He knew Peter wouldn’t call unless it was important, as he had been warned the previous day that Tony would be busy and wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

After Tony had heard the voicemails he had flown out of the tower. What did the man mean, a place where he took something from Peter? Then he remembers- 

_ Okay it’s not working out, I’m gonna need the suit back. _

Tony flies off in the direction of the rooftop. There’s a small body lying on the roof when he gets there, blood staining the once light blue sweatshirt a dark red. Tony falls out of the suit and presses his fingers to Peters neck, and there’s nothing. He hugs Peter tightly, gasping as his eyes prickle and burn.

_ Why did I shut off my phone? _

Tony had robotically gotten back into the suit and flown to the tower with Peter in his arms. Tony puts Peter on a bed in medical and then a doctor had come to take care of him.

_ Why didn’t the man take him? It should have been him not Peter, if it weren’t for him Peter would still be alive. _

Tony had walked back up to his lab and locked the door behind him, it’s now been days since he left. Tony pulls a new bottle out of the cabinet and takes a long swig.

_ Why did I shut off my phone? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want let me know what you thought, leave a comment below!


End file.
